The invention pertains to the field of decoupled information exchange between software processes running on different or even the same computer where the software processes may use different formats for data representation and organization or may use the same formats and organization but said formats and organization may later be changed without requiring any reprogramming. Also, the software processes use "semantic" or field-name information in such a way that each process can understand and use data it has received from any foreign software process, regardless of semantic or field name differences. The semantic information is decoupled from data representation and organization information.
With the proliferation of different types of computers and software programs and the ever-present need for different types of computers running different types of software programs to exchange data, there has arisen a need for a system by which such exchanges of data can occur. Typically, data that must be exchanged between software modules that are foreign to each other comprises text, data and graphics. However, there occasionally arises the need to exchange digitized voice or digitized image data or other more exotic forms of information. These different types of data are called "primitives." A software program can manipulate only the primitives that it is programmed to understand and manipulate. Other types of primitives, when introduced as data into a software program, will cause errors.
"Foreign," as the term is used herein, means that the software modules or host computers involved in the exchange "speak different languages." For example, the Motorola and Intel microprocessor widely used in personal computers and work stations use different data representations in that in one family of microprocessors the most significant byte of multibyte words is placed first while in the other family of processors the most significant byte is placed last. Further, in IBM computers text letters are coded in EBCDIC code while in almost all other computers text letters are coded in ASCII code. Also, there are several different ways of representing numbers including integer, floating point, etc. Further, foreign software modules use different ways of organizing data and use different semantic information, i.e., what each field in a data record is named and what it means.
The use of various formats for data representation and organization means that translations either to a common language or from the language of one computer or process to the language of another computer or process must be made before meaningful communication can take place. Further, many software modules between which communication is to take place reside on different computers that are physically distant from each other and connected only local area networks, wide area networks, gateways, satellites, etc. These various networks have their own widely diverse protocols for communication. Also, at least in the world of financial services, the various sources of raw data such as Dow Jones News or Telerate.TM. use different data formats and communication protocols which must be understood and followed to receive data from these sources.
In complex data situations such as financial data regarding equities, bonds, money markets, etc., it is often useful to have nesting of data. That is, data regarding a particular subject is often organized as a data record having multiple "fields," each field pertaining to a different aspect of the subject. It is often useful to allow a particular field to have subfields and a particular subfield to have its own subfields and so on for as many levels as necessary. For purposes of discussion herein, this type of data organization is called "nesting." The names of the fields and what they mean relative to the subject will be called the "semantic information" for purposes of discussion herein. The actual data representation for a particular field, i.e., floating point, integer, alphanumeric, etc., and the organization of the data record in terms of how many fields it has, which are primitive fields which contain only data, and which are nested fields which contain subfields, is called the "format" or "type" information for purposes of discussion herein. A field which contains only data (and has no nested subfields) will be called a "primitive field," and a field which contains other fields will be called a "constructed field" herein.
There are two basic types of operations that can occur in exchanges of data between software modules. The first type of operation is called a "format operation" and involves conversion of the format of one data record (hereafter data records may sometimes be called "a forms") to another format. An example of such a format operation might be conversion of data records with floating point and EBCDIC fields to data records having the packed representation needed for transmission over an ETHERNET.TM. local area network. At the receiving process end another format operation for conversion from the ETHERNET.TM. packet format to integer and ASCII fields at the receiving process or software module might occur. Another type of operation will be called herein a "semantic-dependent operation" because it requires access to the semantic information as well as to the type or format information about a form to do some work on the form such as to supply a particular field of that form, e.g., today's IBM stock price or yesterday's IBM low price, to some software module that is requesting same.
Still further, in today's environment, there are often multiple sources of different types of data and/or multiple sources of the same type of data where the sources overlap in coverage but use different formats and different communication protocols (or even overlap with the same format and the same communication protocol). It is useful for a software module (software modules may hereafter be sometimes referred to as "applications") to be able to obtain information regarding a particular subject without knowing the network address of the service that provides information of that type and without knowing the details of the particular communication protocol needed to communicate with that information source.
A need has arisen therefore for a communication system which can provide an interface between diverse software modules, processes and computers for reliable, meaningful exchanges of data while "decoupling" these software modules and computers. "Decoupling" means that the software module programmer can access information from other computers or software processes without knowing where the other software modules and computers are in a network, the format that forms and data take on the foreign software, what communication protocols are necessary to communicate with the foreign software modules or computers, or what communication protocols are used to transit any networks between the source process and the destination process; and without knowing which of a multiple of sources of raw data can supply the requested data. Further, "decoupling," as the term is used herein, means that data can be requested at one time and supplied at another and that one process may obtain desired data from the instances of forms created with foreign format and foreign semantic data through the exercise by a communication interface of appropriate semantic operations to extract the requested data from the foreign forms with the extraction process being transparent to the requesting process.
Various systems exist in the prior art to allow information exchange between foreign software modules with various degrees of decoupling. One such type of system is any electronic mail software which implements Electronic Document Exchange Standards including CCITT's X.409 standard. Electronic mail software decouples applications in the sense that format or type data is included within each instance of a data record or form. However, there are no provisions for recording or processing of semantic information. Semantic operations such as extraction or translation of data based upon the name or meaning of the desired field in the foreign data structure is therefore impossible. Semantic-Dependent Operations are very important if successful communication is to occur. Further, there is no provision in Electronic Mail Software by which subject-based addressing can be implemented wherein the requesting application simply asks for information by subject without knowing the address of the source of information of that type. Further, such software cannot access a service or network for which a communication protocol has not already been established.
Relational Database Software and Data Dictionaries are another example of software systems in the prior art for allowing foreign processes to share data. The shortcoming of this class of software is that such programs can handle only "flat" tables, records and fields within records but not nested records within records. Further, the above-noted shortcoming in Electronic Mail Software also exists in Relational Database Software.